Plum Cherry Blood
by Toasted-Rain-Dropsxx
Summary: I am Hatsumo Suzuki, a fifteen year old student who attends Cross Academy. I know that there are two classes; The Night Class and The Day Class, I just never knew the secrets of The Night Class, or who I really was…
1. Chapter One Plum Cherry Blood

Chapter One: Plum Cherry Blood

Suzuki remained silent as she stood hidden within the crowed; her white bangs covered her cloudy plum cherry pink eyes as she listened to the mass of screaming girls who swarmed the gates of the Night Class dormitory.

Although she didn't share their enthusiasm, Suzuki waited with the girls for the same reason; to see the Night Class, although her reasons were a little more complicated then being able to view the faces of Elite Students.

"Good morning kittens~" Aido's voice was first to hit the air, followed by a wave of 'Kyaa!' yet Suzuki remained quiet as she watched the figures emerge from the safety of the metal gate. Roses were launched to the figures as they passed; some were caught while others were left to wither upon the cold floor as the Night Class passed them.

Two figures in the darker uniform tried to suppress the fans from proceeding further but the task seemed monstrous yet somehow they managed to succeed.

"Please calm down! It's past twilight so please leave!" Yuuki's voice echoed to the students as the Night Class passed through and the students slowly started to disperse yet Suzuki remained in her spot as she watched the Night Class for a few minutes before finally leaving the area and the school.

---

Once in her room, Suzuki scanned her appearance like she usually did every night.

Watching her reflection, Suzuki examined every detail of her appearance; short white hair that just about reached her earlobes yet two strands of hair that sat infront of her lobes reached the top of her shoulders.

Her eyes were a cloudy, pupil-less plum cherry pink yet she could see perfectly. It always bothered her when others would approach her and ask if she had poor vision or infact was blind.

A little lower from her eyes was a small nose and a pair of soft, small in length yet medium in width, lips that never really spoke many words, but when they did, those words were always polite.

Suzuki was a fifteen year old female and stood at around five foot seven, an average weight and an average chest yet she was no average girl.

Although this was unknown to the girl, below her uniform and below her skin there was a heart that pumped unkind blood around her body; blood that didn't agree with her yet it still remained in her veins and continued to taint her.

---

Unlike the other nights, Suzuki silently snaked from her room and made her way back to the classrooms, a cool mid summer wind wrapping itself around her body. _You know this is against the rules…Return to your room._ Her mind buzzed yet Suzuki shook her head, "I just want to have a little fun tonight." Speaking as if someone was actually by her side and telling her to return to the dorm.

It didn't take long for her to reach her destination due to the fact lights beamed from the windows and helped guide her way. A soft smile crawled onto her lips as she examined the building the Night Class currently inhabited for lessons.

Suzuki progressed slightly closer towards the building yet it didn't take long for its inhabitancies to take notice someone was there. A smile stitched itself onto her lips as three figures peered out from the window and into the night. Thanks to the light of the classroom, their faces were illuminated and Suzuki recognised them as Aido, Kain and Ruka.

---

"Sempai…There's someone outside, one of the Day Class students." Ruka explained, her eyes never leaving the figure. A figure rose from his seat and joined the three at the window, peering out; he soon caught sight of the student and sighed before turning away.

"Please go escort them back to their dorm; I'll go inform the Headmaster."

With a nod, the three vampires made their way from the classroom and started towards the exit of the block.

---

Suzuki watched as a fourth member gazed out into the night, "Here we go…" Her voice echoed throughout her ears as another breeze ripped through her hair.

It didn't take long for her eyes to locate the three Night Class members yet she didn't watch them for long as she dashed off towards other buildings that were dotted around the school. Her skirt fluttered as she ran; an amused smile settled upon her face as she heard the angered voices of her pursuers following after her.

"Humans are infuriating…" Ruka's irritated voice hit their air as they ran, Aido growled somewhat while Kain remained silent.

"If we're not careful, she'll end up running to the forest." Kain's voice caused the three to think and before to long they picked up their paces.

A forest surrounded the school, a forest that was home to frequent wanderers of the night and, unlike the members of the Night Class, _these _vampires were a real threat because they were level E vampires.

Suzuki looked back at her pursuers yet something within her forced her to slow to an eventual stop. A sigh escaped her lips yet the sigh was lost in the sea of deep breathing as she waited for the three to join her. Although she would've preferred to have gone on for longer, something didn't feel right and her yearning for fun had been fulfilled.

"What are you doing out here?! You know the rules don't you? Day Class students must remain in their dorms once twilight covers the school." Ruka's words constricted Suzuki's brain as she replied with a nod.

"If you know these rules then why break them?" Kain's collected tone made itself known to the girl as she turned to face the three.

"Yes I know it is against the rules to wander after twilight but I get so bored at night, a boredom that even sleep can't sedate…I was just trying to entertain myself…" Suzuki's quiet yet polite voice replied to the three.

After glancing at one anther, Ruka scoffed before turning and making her way back towards the Classroom while the two males escorted the young girl back to her dorm.

---

"You'll probably find you'll be summoned to the Headmasters office sometime tomorrow so try and stay out of trouble until then…" Kain explained as they walked through the halls, Suzuki nodded and glanced between the two before coming to an abrupt halt outside of one of the rooms. Aido gave the girl a once over before placing his thumb against her chin and his forefinger under it.

"Being a troublemaker is kind of cute, maybe you should run about more often and we'd see more of each other…" A seductive smile rested upon the male's lips before it was replaced with pain as he received a firm smack on the head from his cousin.

"Now isn't exactly the best time to flirt…is it?" A glare made its way from Kain's eyes as the blonde shook his head. Suzuki bowed to the males before disappearing behind the door, changing and settling in her bed for the night.


	2. Chapter Two Troubled Blood

Chapter Two: Troubled Blood

Suzuki awoke to a loud knock upon her door, after ignoring the sound for a few moments, she finally clambered from the bed, slipped her feet into her slippers and unlocked the door to see the girl who had been directing the crowed of girls away from the Night Class dorms yesterday. "Sorry to wake you but the Headmaster says he wants to see you and he asked me to come get you so if you'd please get dressed then come with me." The girl held a calm tone and a reassuring smile upon her lips as she explained the reason for such an early awakening. Suzuki nodded and slipped behind the door before closing it and changing into her uniform.

After ten minutes or so, the girl re-emerged and locked her room before walking by the other's side to the Headmaster's office.

Suzuki had never had any reason to see the head and so she had no idea his office was part of his home, which was also on the school site.

"My name is Yuuki Cross." The girl introduced with a smile, Suzuki nodded and returned the smile with a small one of her own.

"Suzuki Hatsumo. I saw you yesterday; you're on the school committee aren't you?" She questioned with curiosity, Yuuki answered with a nod before expanding her answer.

"Zero and I try and keep the students calm when the Night Class come out for lessons but there's just so many of them and only two of us." Yuuki sighed as they left the dorm block; Suzuki gave a nod of understandment.

---

Suzuki entered the house after Yuuki; a voice hit her ears as soon as they entered.

"Yuuki? Did you find Suzuki's room ok?" The head's voice called out, Yuuki rolled her eyes before replying,

"Yes…It wasn't that hard." There was an irritated tinge to her tone as she led Suzuki to the office. The male smiled as the two entered the room, Suzuki bowed before sitting infront of the desk, her hands in her lap. The head nodded to Yuuki as if granting permission to leave and so she did. Suzuki watched before diverting her vision to the adult once more.

"You probably already know why you're here." Suzuki nodded before the Head continued, "You know it's against the rules to wander the grounds after twilight yet you did it anyway...Was there a reason?"

Suzuki sat in silence for a few moments before answering, a nod emitted from her head. "I get bored rather easily at night, so bored that I can't even sleep…I knew the Night Class would be awake and so I just wanted a bit of fun." The Headmaster loomed over the desk slightly, his elbows resting upon the wood, his fingers laced with his forefinger resting across his lips.

Suzuki's attention was quickly drawn as set of footsteps entered the room; they belonged to a tall figure with deep brown hair and burgundy eyes. It didn't take long for her to recognise him as one of the figures at the window from the previous night. Swiftly she rose to her feet and bowed before being gestured to sit.

"So you think disrupting our studies is fun?" The male questioned,

"Kaname-sama…" The headmaster's voice fell on deaf ears as the male proceeded towards the girl, taking her chin in his finger and thumb; he examined her eyes, a blank expression upon his face as he searched them. Releasing her face, he smiled somewhat.

"If you have trouble sleeping then why don't you try some of our classes? They might relieve your boredom, plus you'll be able to go over your topics twice if you didn't understand them the first time." Suzuki's lips curled into a small faded smile as she nodded. "Will that be ok Headmaster?" Kaname questioned as his head rolled upon its axis as he examined the Head's expression.

"You understand she'll be your responsibility but other than that, I see no problems with that idea." He finished with a nod. Kaname bowed his head somewhat before turning back to Suzuki,

"After last night, I think you know which room we use for our lessons. Just turn up in your uniform and we'll see you tonight." With that, the male left. Suzuki rose to her feet and bowed to the Head before she followed a few minutes later. Returning to her dorm, she stripped and got ready for the day properly.

---

"We will be receiving a new member to our class tonight." Kaname's voice echoed around the front room as he opened the door of the dorm. The other vampires looked up at him with a joint expression of curiosity, "Her name is Suzuki Hatsumo and obviously knows nothing about who we really are and so, I'd like to keep it that way…for now." Confused mutters were shared between the Elite figures as Kaname made his way towards the other vampires. "She'll be arriving here soon so if any of you are thirsty, I'd drink now and then banish all signs of your feed as quick as possible." The others gave a nod in turn before resuming what they had been previously doing yet one of the figures rose to his feet and made his way to Kaname, ushering him away from the group.

"Why are you allowing a Day Class student to study with us?" Ichijo questioned. Seriousness yet concern in his tone as he awaited his friends answer.

"Headmaster and I spoke about the matter last night and both agreed it would be for the best. No-one really knows this girl but we should and we are going to use this night to do exactly that." Kaname answered with a blank expression to which Ichijo could only give a hesitant nod.

---

(The previous night)

"Headmaster, if this girl is disrupted by boredom then let her study with us. We both have the same idea about her yet neither of us wants to voice it due to how stupid it would sound." Kaname shifted in his chair as he the adult before him sighed as he removed his glasses.

"Kaname, you're right, we probably do share the same thoughts but it just wouldn't be possible. If she was then we would've known by now, the facts would've been obvious and impossible to hide yet she doesn't cause the slightest uproar for me to even believe what we think." Kaname gave a sigh of his own before glancing out of the window in the back of the office.

"Then let her study with us for a night and we'll see what happens…" The male's voice trailed off as he glanced back at the Headmaster.

"Fine, for one night only but see she doesn't come into any harm. As powerful as you are, any actions taken out will still be within school hours and I will be held to blame." Kaname nodded before thanking the man, he rose to his feet and left the room.


	3. Chapter Three Terrified Blood

Chapter Three: Terrified Blood

Suzuki listened to her footsteps as they echoed down the hall, sounds of muttering grew louder and louder as she approached the classroom. Nerves filled her body somewhat yet they seemed to calm themselves as soon as her fingers latched onto the door handle. Giving it a swift turn, Suzuki entered the room and was welcomed with the stares from the Elite group, along with an un-nerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sorry for disrupting you all last night." She explained as she bowed.

Suzuki scanned the room as she decided on a seat, she felt pressured into choosing as the eyes continued to bore into her being yet once she sat down, she found everyone's attention had been drawn back to the lone teacher at the front of the class.

It was hard to focus on the lesson as she felt an awkward atmosphere looming within the room; the figures seemed to give off some sort of unwelcoming, eerie aura as they studied. _Just try and calm down…focus on the lesson. _Yet that was easier said then done as she felt her heart racing within her chest. Her eyes widened some as paranoia slowly started constricting her mind. Jolting to an upright position, the other members of the class turned and looked at her, most wearing a curious expression while one seemed completely calm:

"Everything ok Suzuki?" Kaname questioned as he watched the girl, her expression clearly noted within him memory.

"Ah! ...Sorry! Please may I go to the bathroom?" Her panicked voice called out, to her relief, she was granted permission with a nod from the teacher and she wasted no time in leaving the room and backtracking down the hall to the bathroom.

Entering the light room, Suzuki immediately lunged for the sinks as she turned on one of the taps and bathed her face in cool water. It wasn't until she felt slightly calmer did she look up to the mirror above the sinks that stretched across the wall. Her eyes widened with absolute terror as she glanced at her reflection, a scream bypassed her lips as she collapsed to the floor; her eyes remained glued to the glass as she sat upon the cold floor.

The reflection in the mirror was of her yet blood stained her neck, her lips and her hands. A manic smile sat across her lips as she looked back out from the glass with wild eyes. Two puncture marks sat upon her neck yet they weren't visible due to the mass of blood.

Suzuki watched in fear as the reflection seemed to move, the hands rose and extended forwards as if trying to reach out for the girl but obviously they never passed through the glass. "Stop! Please stop!" Her voice hit the air as she felt her own hands move to her neck; she started clawing at her flesh, blood coating her finger tips as her breathing quickened. All she wanted was for the reflection to turn to normal once more yet it never did.

All of the heads turned as the class heard the scream and the yells yet they only started reacting once the smell of blood penetrated their nostrils yet only one of the group rose to his feet. Ichijo examined Kaname for a few moments and noticed how he seemed completely tranquil over the whole situation as if he knew this was going to happen. Rising to his feet, Ichijo made his way from his seat and dashed from the class.

Worry filled his body as he ran, his footsteps became more frequent as his pace increased yet they came to a halt right outside of the bathroom. The stench of blood was overwhelming yet he entered the room regardless.

"Suzuki?!" The exclamation oozed from his lips as he saw the young girl cowering and screaming at the mirror as she clawed at her neck. Running to her side he sat himself behind her and swiftly covered her eyes and removed her fingers from her flesh. "Suzuki calm down! There's nothing there!" It didn't help that his voice was frantic…What on earth had caused this sudden outburst?

It didn't take long for the others to show their faces, all shocked at the scene as they saw the blood yet they all portrayed the emotion differently; some showed it upon their faces while others stepped out from the room to relieve themselves from the stench yet one stood calmly enough.

"What is wrong with her?!" Ichijo exclaimed; his line of vision directed straight towards Kaname. Said male moved into the room and loomed over the two.

"She's seeing what her mind wants her to see. This isn't anyone's fault, not even hers yet they are her actions which none of us can control." He explained as he glanced at the girl's now trembling body.

"Can't you stop what she's seeing?! She's obviously terrified!" Ichijo retorted yet the looming male shook his head before turning and leaving the room, the others soon followed. Ichijo sighed as he looked back to Suzuki, pulling her back closer to his torso; he slowly started rocking back and forth in a soothing manner, hushing noises leaving his lips as he tried to calm the girl. Although the smell of blood was already getting to him, he tried his best to fight his urges. _I knew I should've fed earlier…_ His mind raced.

---

Suzuki awoke in a bed, a bed that was unfamiliar; the duvet had a different sent and the mattress felt as if it had hardly been slept on. _This isn't my room…_her mind echoed as she scanned the room. As she moved her head she found herself wincing, running her fingers over her neck, Suzuki felt a bandage. The memories of what she had seen erupted within her mind and she jolted upright.

Swiftly hauling the duvet from her body, Suzuki swung her legs across the mattress and rose to her feet. Her eyes caught a pair of slippers resting next to the bed and so she slipped them on. Proceeding to the door of the room, her eyes widened with surprise as she opened the door and saw Kaname standing outside. Instinct took over as she bowed yet as she returned to her upright position, Suzuki noticed a small smile upon the male's face.

"I…Sorry for what happened, I…The mirror…My reflection was…" There was no way for her to describe what she saw yet she was surprised to feel his hand upon her head.

"It's ok, the blood was cleared and everyone was able to finish their lessons. We're just concerned about what happened is all." He explained in a calm reassuring voice.

Kaname entered the room and led the girl towards the mirror that stood in one corner of it. Releasing her arm, Kaname moved behind her and glanced at their reflections. "Your mind chose for you to see those things and I take it you're probably unclear as to why." His hands placed themselves upon her shoulders as she gazed into the mirror.


	4. Chapter Four Discovered Blood

Chapter Four: Discovered Blood

Suzuki studied their reflection in the mirror curiously and cautiously. "What are you doing?" The girl questioned; her voice nervous as she saw his hand disappear into his trouser pocket; it seemed to be rummaging around for something. Suzuki watched his reflection with great intent yet her head was quickly drawn to the door of the room as Kaname called for someone to enter.

Ichijo entered, bowing to the two before closing the door and joining them infront of the mirror.

"Senpai…What are you doing?" His voice curious yet slightly worried as he watched the other male's hand.

"I just want to test something…" His voice blank and not really comforting yet Ichijo didn't protest.

Kaname produced a small needle from his pocket, firmly holding it between two fingers. "Suzuki, this just a test…If anything gets too much for you then just call." The male explained before swiftly striking the needle through the flesh of her neck, the needle penetrating the skin once more and, although the cut was small, it didn't take long for the first droplets of blood to appear.

Suzuki reacted with a wince while her palm shot to her neck; skin pressed against skin as she turned to Kaname yet he had already made his exit. The door closed and a soft clicking noise was heard. _No!_ The girl's eyes widened as she realised they were locked in.

Turning to Ichijo, Suzuki noticed a certain withdrawal. This withdrawal caused a hidden instinct to kick in as she slowly started backing away.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled as she focused on his eyes…she could see it but just about, a light crimson tint was forming in the male's eyes before the pigments were both a deep crimson red; his eyes were apologetic but full of hunger as he watched the girl back away from him.

"Do you know?" He questioned softly as he took a step closer, Suzuki darted from him without answering as she headed towards the door; clenching her fists, Suzuki attacked the door with her hands.

"Kaname…Please! Let me out!" Yet the door never shifted; this just caused the girl to try harder. "Kaname! KANME!" Her voice strained as she yelled his name.

Glancing over her shoulder, Suzuki could see the figure edging closer. Diverting her eyes, she rattled her hands against the door once more. "Kaname! Open the door…Please open it!" Every sense in her body was on alert as her breathing quickened her eyes wide as she heard Ichijo's footsteps nearing. "He's a vampire!" Panic and fear loomed in her voice before she fell silent as she felt his palms against his skin; unwillingly her arms were raised and placed against the door as Ichijo moved closer, his chest brushing her back.

"Forgive me Suzuki…" His voice was almost a whisper as he lowered his head to her neck; softly he brushed his lips across her skin before allowing his tongue to taste her.

"Don't…" The girl's terrified voice was almost as quiet as his.

Tears streamed down her cheeks before her eyes homed in on Kaname's face as he opened the door.

"Ichijo, that's enough." The male's voice penetrated the air as his eyes targeted the vampire.

Without retaliating, Ichijo's grip on Suzuki's wrists loosened as he let her go and it didn't take long for the girl to dash out of the room and find her safety in the middle of the hallway.

"What were you trying to find out?!" The girl yelled; it was obvious she had lost all composure as she glared at Kaname with watery eyes. Kaname turned and glanced at the girl with apologetic eyes.

"How else was I supposed to get you to admit your knowledge of vampires?" He questioned blankly as he stepped closer to her.

As if it were a dance, Suzuki took a step back. She watched his every movement and returned with moves of her own yet something about the male's aura calmed her...it calmed her to the point of allowing him to touch her.

Carefully he took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head so her neck was visible. The pupils of his eyes examined the cut before looking back to her angered yet terrified eyes. "Maybe we should go to the headmaster's office and talk about it, or we could ask him to talk with us here. Which would you prefer?" It surprised her that she was actually given the choice, diverting her eyes for a few moments to portray her thinking, Suzuki glanced down at the floor.

"Can we ask him to meet us here?" The girl's voice was once again quiet and had a polite tint to it as her eyes wandered back to Kaname's. After giving a soft nod, Kaname released Suzuki's chin and gestured for the other two to follow.

The two stopped outside a room, Kaname whispered a few words to a guilty and sorrowful Ichijo before leaving him in the care of Kain. Looking back to Suzuki, Kaname gestured her to his side in the form of a soft smile. Suzuki nodded and joined him as they walked in silence down the hallway, the sound of soft sucking could be heard behind them. _Is he drinking the other's blood?_ She questioned to herself yet on her exterior she wore a blank expression with glazed over eyes that couldn't be seen due to the fact she had her head lowered.


	5. Chapter Five Changing Blood

Chapter Five: Hesitant Blood

The Headmaster passed under the doorframe, his eyes immediately scanning both the girl and the male.

"Due to the fact you've summoned me, I can tell that you have something of importance to discuss with me about Suzuki…" The adult's eyes wandered over to the girl before dashing back to Kaname as he spoke.

"You probably recall our conversation the previous night and I figured you'd probably want to know that Suzuki knows what we are."

The girl shifted in her chair as she listened to the conversation, her fingers curled into fists as they rested in her lap. _Why was I able to guess? I'm not like them…am I? _Suzuki's frantic mind questioned over and over, shaking her head as she dismissed the thought, a fresh one quickly replaced it. _Impossible, if I were like them then I'd have fangs and be craving blood…wouldn't I? _

"Suzuki…" Kaname's voice haunted the child as it brought her back to reality; locking her gaze onto his, a blank expression upon her face and eyes that were distant and glazed over. "Would you like to know about your Ancestors?" The male questioned as he squatted infront of her. The girl was hesitant and it was clear to see yet she nodded regardless of how she felt. Kaname nodded and took a deep breath before bombarding Suzuki with information: "Although it is not direct, there is blood within your veins, blood of a vampire yet somehow you don't show many vampire like qualities…or so you think. You find it hard to settle at night, you say it's boredom but vampires are creatures of the night. Although it seemed like coincidence at first, your choice of school meals always contain the same foods, as if you're craving them. I think we could compare it to our craving for blood." Suzuki listened to him carefully yet an expression of disbelief upon her face. Kaname sighed yet he continued. "Your parents, grandparents, great grandparents etc all have blood of a vampire yet it slowly decreases as your family tree increases. You knew vampires existed but that knowledge had been hidden from you, along with the ability to recognise us, yet when Ichijo's eyes turned, you knew what it meant and what he was." Glancing to the Head for a few moments before looking back to Suzuki, he rose to his original erect posture yet his palm rested upon her cheek. "You could be one of us; it's not like you wouldn't know what to do. Once you changed, all the instincts would awaken."

Suzuki slowly rose to her feet, the back of her thighs pushing the stool back some. The sudden movement caused Kaname's palm to fall yet she never lifted her head.

"Would it hurt?" Her voice was timid yet it was clear she wanted the truth, Kaname sighed before lifting her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"We won't force you into this but it might be better if you accept your true self." His words were somewhat comforting considering the amount of danger he had just put her in. The girl remained silent for a few minutes before giving a single nod.

Kaname gave a nod of understandment as he clamped his fingers around her shoulders. Lowering his head to her ear, he whispered: "You don't have to be scared." His tone was soft and reassuring as he felt her shoulders trembling. Suzuki gave one last nod before tilted her head to the side so her neck was exposed for the male. Kaname's lips travelled to her flesh; here he allowed his tongue to investigate her taste before ripping his fangs through her flesh. Suzuki's eyes widened with shock and pain, her hands darted to his back as her fingertips crumpled the material of his jacket.

"K…Kaname!" The girl's voice was shaky and full of fear yet she never pushed him away as he consumed her blood. Moving her hands slightly, Suzuki's fingers released his jacket and travelled towards his shoulders before falling down his arms. The male pulled back and inspected her face, a trail of blood slowly working its way towards her shoulder.

---

Both Ichijo's and Kain's head shot up as soon as they smelt the blood, along with the rest of the household yet Ichijo was the only one who moved from their spot to investigate the cause of the scent. _Suzuki…_ He already recognised the scent and was now panicking as he raced down the halls.

"Suzuki?" He called out multiple times before being led to a spare room. Here he opened the door and saw the three figures within.

Entering cautiously, Ichijo examined Suzuki pain filled face. "Kaname? What's going on?" One male questioned the other. Kaname turned and retreated from Suzuki as he wiped his lips.

"The reason she knew was because she is one of us…" He spoke softly yet with great seriousness. Ichijo's eyes never left the girl as he stepped closer, reaching out he pulled her into an embrace.

Suzuki's arms slowly snaked around the males' back before she slowly dragged him down to his knees.

"It hurts." The whisper was almost inaudible as she felt something pushing against her gums. Suzuki's grip tightened on the male as he did the same, hushing noises floating from his lips as he cradled her.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." Suzuki nodded against him before a yelp of pain penetrated the air, followed by uncontrollable sobs as the tips of her fangs penetrated her gum. The sharp objects quickly pushed the teeth that surrounded them before settling in the freshly made spaces. Blood dripped from her lips yet she continued to call out in pain.

It was no longer the new additions to her mouth which caused her pain, but the fact that she wanted to feed. The fact that she was suppressing what her body was demanding was physically painful.

Ichijo pulled back slightly, his hand now cupping her cheek as he lifted her head. Slowly he lowered his neck to her lips, his thumb stroking her cheek in a comforting manner. "It's ok. I'll be fine and you'll be fine if you drink." He spoke softly, a smile upon his lips as he felt Suzuki nod.

The girl's tongue rolled out of her mouth and infiltrated his skin, a soft blush upon her cheeks, along with his as the tip of her tongue preserved his taste before her fangs penetrated his flesh and delved down into his veins. The blood poured into her mouth and ran down his neck as if trying to find freedom. Ichijo winced slightly yet showed no other signs of pain, he wanted Suzuki to realise that what she was doing was ok.


End file.
